Naruto The Unpredictable
by Death Sniper
Summary: Dia yang terbuang dan menjadi murid sang Sannin ular aka Oro Pedo dan pengguna elemen terlangka dibumi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : MK

Summary : Bagaiman jika Naruto anak yang memiliki cakra sedikit and terbuang dipungut oleh sang Sannin Ular a.k.a Oro~Pedo.

Saksikan sepak terjangnya.

AN : gaje, abal, AU dan menyimpang

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Chapter One : Introduce

**Sudut Pandang Naruto**

Helo perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto murid Sannin Orochimaru dan anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina Opss salah

maksudnya anak yang dibuang oleh mereka karena menganggap...

Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti Ujian Chuunin tahap ketiga tepatnya dimenara ditengah Hutan Kematian.

**End Pov**

Nampak kepulan asap ditengah arena pertarungan. Ya pertarungan antara bungsu Uciha yaitu Uciha Sasuke dengan seorang Gennin dari Desa Amegakure telah berakhir dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh si Uciha.

**Akame VS Inuzuka Kiba**

terlihat di papan elektrik yang berada disamping atas arena memunculkan dua buah nama. Ninja yang tertulis namanya dipapan elektrik tersebut mulai turun menuju arena salah satunya ninja tersebut sepertinya memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan memakai sebuah topeng porselen berwarna putih polos dan memakai sepatu ninja standar berwarna hitam dan bocah yang satunya memakai jaket yang dikarhnya ada banyak bulu dan seekor anjing yang muncul dileher bajunya dan dialah Inuzuka Kiba.

"apa kalian siap?'. Ucap Hayate sang Juri

"Hai". Ucap kedua peserta.

"Hajime" Mulai Hayate.

Langsung saja kedua peserta melakukan backliff ke belakang, Kiba mulai melemparkan Suriken tepat kearah Akame, namun dengan mudahnya ditepis oleh Akame dengan Kunai yang telah disiapkan dibalik jubah hitamnya.

**Trank**

**Trank**

Kiba yang berdecak kesal karena serangan di tangkis dengan mudah lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pil dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya ke Akamaru.

" Ayo Akamaru kita seleaikan dengan sekali serangan". Perintah Kiba

'Augk Augk". Gonggong Akamaru yang mengerti perintah tuannya.

Sementara Akame yang sebenarnya Naruto yang menyamar agar tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya tampak tenang tenang saja dan mulai menyiapkan sebuah gulungan Fuin dibalik jubah hitamnya.

Akamaru yang warna rambutnya mulai berubah menjadi merah dan wajahnya tampak garang.

**Jujin Bunshin No Jutsu**

Terlihat ada dua Kiba dan mereka berdua mulai mengambil ancang ancana dan...

**GATSUGA**

Meluncurlah dua buah putaran seperti bor kearah Akame. Akame yang terlihat tenang tenang saja dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jubah hitamnya dan dan langsung dibukanya.

**FUIN : BURAKUHO**

Dua putaran yang merupakan Kiba dan Akamaru sudah hampir mendekati sasarannya dan siap akan menjadi daging giling namun sia-sia karena muncul sebuah distorasi tepat didepan Akame dan melahap sang bungsu Inuzuka dan penonton termasuk Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage tampak terkejut melihat sebuah lubang yang melahap salah satu peserta yang tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan di tembok tepatnya dibelakang Akame.

**BLARR**

Muncul kepulan asap yang sangat banyak,setelah asap mulai menipis terlihalah Kiba dan Akamaru yang menabrak tembok yang terlihat banyak luka sayatan di tubuhnya. Semua terkejut melihatnya, hanya dengan satu buah jurus bisa menyebabkan luka separah itu

**SEKIAN DULU PERCOBAAN BARU BELAJAR**


	2. Chapter 2 : Invasion Part 2

**END**

Disclaimer : You Know MK

Summary : Keterbatasan bukanlah halangan untuk menggapai cita-cita. Namun keterbatasan adalah motivasi untuk meraih cita cita and bad summary

AN : gaje, abal, AU dan menyimpang**, **AliveMinakushi, SmartNaru,NotGodLike,Jutsu Ngarang

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure

Pair : Naruto X Harem

Chapter One : Invasion

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Asap membumbung tinggi yang berasal dari pusat desa Konohagakure No Sato. Seekor Ular besar berkepala tiga tengah mengamuk sembari menghindari serangan-serangan berbasis elemen dan hujan kunai serta Shuriken yang dilancarkan Jounin dan Chunnin Konoha.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Muncullah 3 Anbu Konohagakure No Sato yang berjubah putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mereka dan memakai topeng dengan bentuk wajah binatang. Ketiga Anbu itu mulai membentuk formasi segitiga mengelilingi si ular Kuchiyose.

**Futon: Kazekiri No Jutsu**

Muncul belati-belati angin yang lumayan banyak yang diciptakan oleh Anbu bertopeng Saru dan mulai menyerang si ular Kuchiyose

**CRASH**

**CRASH**

**CRASH**

Si ular mulai tumbang. Namun sebelum si ular mulai bangkit sebuah lubang tercipta diatas kepala si ular dan keluarlah lumpur berwarna merah yang membuat ular kuchiyose itu tidak bisa bergerak leluasa.

**Doton : Doku Taiga**

Ternyata serangan lumpur itu berasal dari salah satu Anbu Konoha yang bertopeng Cat.

**Kato : Gokakkyou No Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api sebesar 2 kali rumah tepat mengenai ular yana sudah tidak bias bergerak itu

**DHUARR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di sebuah atap yang berada tepat diatas Arena Ujian Chunnin babak ke tiga tampak terlapisi oleh sebuah Kekkai berwarna ungu yang berbentuk persegi panjang ( MATEMATIKA ). Ya disana sedang terjadi pertarungan senit antara Sang Sannin Ular aka Orochimaru melawan mantan senseinya mantan Sandaime Hokge Hiruzen Sautobi dan Yondaime Hokae Minato Namikaze. Orochi dan kedua lawannya telihat kelehan, ini dapat diindikasikan dari peluh yang bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Bukan perkara mudah bagi kedua Kage tersebut untuk melawan dua ET bergelar '**Shinobi No Kami' ** yang dibangkitkan oleh mantan murid Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Khu…Khu….Khu….". Tawa laknat Orochi.

Jujur saja Orochi sebenarnya sangat kelelahan setelah membangkitkan kedua ET itu dan juga dia harus terpaksa berganti tubuh karena terkena Rasengan milik Yondaime Hokage.

"Sebenarnya ap….".

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terselesaikan muncul sebuah lubang distorasi tepat dibelakang Orochimaru dan keluarlah seorang bocah memakai jubah hitam di seluruh tubuhnya, surai hitamnya nampak bergoyang goyang ditiup angin dan kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna ; Shapire dan Merah Darah diikuti kanji-kanji Fuin dibelakangnya.

"Khu…Khu….Khu…, aku tak menyangka kau bias menembus kekkai itu dengan mudah Gaki".

Mengindahkan pertanyaan sang Sensei gilanya, Naruto merubah direksi pandangannya kedepan menatap kedua Kage tersebut. Mengangkat sebelah tangan Senseinya yang berwarna hitam sampai lengannya. Salahkan Yondaime Hokage yang melakukan jurus penyegelan yang menyebabkan kedua tangan Orochimaru lumpuh total.

"Satu yang perlu kau ingat Yondaime Hokage,ini bel….".perkaatan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah Kunai bercabang tigayang mengarah tepat keatas kepala Orochimaru.

"kau cepat seperti biasanya Yondaime"

"Aku tak tau siapa kau, tapi aku akan memusnahkanmu brengsek

"**RASENGAN"**

**MEITON : DOMU **

Sebuah bola berputar ditangan Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze yang berniat mengarahkan serangannya kearah kepala Orochimaru untuk meremukkan kepala sebelum seranggannya mencapai kepala Sang Sannin Ular sebuah kubah berwarna hitam menghalanginya.

**DHUARRRRRRRR**

Ledakan besar terjadi didalam kekkai yang dibuat oleh anak buah Orochimaru yaitu 4 ninja bunyi. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda sebesar kelereng berwarna kehitaman keluar dari kubah yang dibuat oleh Naruto

**WHUSS**

Sebelum mengenai kepala sang Bayangan Api keempat, Minato melalukan Jikkukan Kekkai ke samping mantan Kage Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen

**Hiraishin**

Bertepatan dengan mendaratnya Yondaime Hokage kubah yang melindungi Orochimaru dan muridnya mulai keanehan mulai terjadi pada rambut Naruto, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam mulai bertransformasi ke warna kuning. Melihat hal itu betapa terkejutnya Yondaime Hokage bahwa yang bersama Orochimaru adlah anaknya begitupun juga Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hallo Otou-sama..Ohh maaf Hallo Yondaime Hokage-Sama". Sapa Naruto dengan senyum palsunya.

Keterkejutan Yondaime semakin bertambah setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto memanggilnya dengan honorific-Sama.

"Na….Naruto".Lirih Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze jatuh bersimpuh. Dia tak menyangka ternyata orang yang hampir membunuhnya adalah anaknya sendiri terlebih lagi dia bersama orang yang sedang menginvasi Konohaa. Perasaan senang sekaligus sedih bercampur dalam hatinya.

**Senang**

Senang melihat anaknya masih hidup dan selamat.

**Sedih**

Sedih melihat anaknya yang hampir membunuhnya dan dia sekarang berada di pihak musuh.

Lalu apa gunanya dia menjadi Hokage kalau menjaga anggota keluarganya saja dia tidak bias.

**PENYESALAN SELALU DATANG DI AKHIR**

Ya. Dia saat ini sangat menyesal karena terlalu focus terhadap adik kembar dari Naruto yaitu Sang Container dari pecahan Juubi yang memiliki Chakra paling besar seseantro **Genso No Kuni** apalagi kalau bukan **Kyuubi No Yokou**.Ketakutannya akan perlakuan semena-mena yang diterima Jinchuriki-Jhinchurki terdahulu membuat Minato Namikaze dan sang istri menjadi paranoid.

"Minato sadarlah..ini bukan saatnya bersedih, kita harus menyelamatkan Naru-chan sekarang dari Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru aku akan membunuhmu keparat". Marah sang Yondaime Hokage bangkit dan berdiri memasang posisi petarung layaknya Ninja-Ninja Konoha bertarung"

"Heh..membunuhku….khu…khu…"

Yondaime melempar kunai Hiraishinnya kearah Orochimaru sambil merapal segel

**Futon : Kunai kagebunshin No Jutsu**

Kunai hasil lemparan dari Yondaime Hokage yang satu buah menjadi sampai 30-an dan dilapisi cakra elemen angin.

**TRANK  
**

**TRANK**

**TRANK**

Kunai-Kunai yang dilempar oleh Yondaime Hokage berhasil di hempas dengan mudah oleh Naruto dengan sebuah benda yang muncul dari telapak tangan Naruto berwarna hitam.

"Naru-chan kenapa melindungi dia ?". Tanya mantan Kage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapat sang mantan kage melainkan seekor naga berwarna hitam yang muncul dari belakang Naruto dan Orochimaru lalu naga itu melesat tepat kearah Yondaime Hokage dan Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Meiton : Jubaku Ryuu

Karena tidak ingin jadi sapi panggang opss daging panggang mereka berdua merapal segel

**Futon : Furyuuka No Jutsu**

**Doton : Doryuu No Jutsu**

Dua naga ciptaan dari Minato Namikaze dan Hiruzen Sarutobi yang berbeda elemen : Angin dan Tanah

Meliuk liuk diudara dan mulai melaju kearah naga hitam karya Naruto.

**DHUARRRR**

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi hasil dari tabrakan 3 jurus Rank-B itu. Melakukan Half Ram Minato menggunakan elemen anginnya untuk menyingkirkan debu dan asap-asap itu. Setelah asap-asap itu menghilang telihat sebuah lubang sebesar 3 meter tercipta di samping kekkai. Ohh rupanya Orochimaru kabur diiringi dengan 4 ninja bunyi dan tentu saja setelah menghilangkan kekkai. Tidak ingin anaknya dibawa oleh Orochimaru ( betapa salahnya kau Minato ) Minato mau mengejarnya namun sebuah gulungan mengarah tepat keatas kepala Yondaime Hokage

**BOFT**

**DUARR**

Seekor Ular bekepala 8 menjatuhi Yondaime

**TBC**

Bagaimanakh kelanjutannya

**A/N: maaf Author baru jadi wajar ceritanya jelek and minta saran kritik ato apa sajalah review juga boleh kok**

**Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**Kritiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew**

**NALUTO ROMI UCUMAKI**

**LOG OUT**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Last Invasion

**Naruto The Unpredictable**

**Disclaimer**

**You Know Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Karena seseorang dia dilupakan, karena seseorang dia diabaikan, karena seseorang dia menjadi...**

**AN : LiveMinakhusiHiruzen, Twins Naruto, Uchiha Clan is life only Fugaku Family and Etc.**

Chapter 3 : The End of Invasion

Suasana Desa Konoha sungguh kacau. Invasi yang dilakukan Orochimaru membawa dampak besar terhadap yang berujung gagal tapi sangat merugikan. Terlebih lagi pada sektor ekonominya. Konoha yang sebelumnya mengalami Serangan dari Kyuubi kini harus mengalaminya lagi. Senjata makan tuan. Orochimaru ninja terbaik Konoha di bawah asuhan Sandaime Hokage dulu kini malah menjadi penghianat. Sebagian desa Konoha rusak parah, lebih tepatnya tengah desa. Salahkan Kuchiyose aneh yang muncul disana, Kuchiyose yang muncul dari sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Kuchiyose yang lain dari biasanya. Kuchiyose yang mampu memojokkan Bos katak, Gamabunta.

Saat ini terlihat beberapa ninja dan penduduk Konoha tampak memperbaiki rumah-rumah penduduk Konoha. Sementara itu di sebuah rumah sakit terjadi keributan. Khusina Uzumaki tampak berlari di koridor rumah sakit, tidak peduli menabrak siapa, tidak meyadari dia membawa sebuah sepatula. Pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Melihat nyonya Hokage berlari bagai kesetanan, begitu warga Konoha memanggilnya. Khusina sangat khawatir mendengar anaknya terluka parah dari salah satu ANBU pengawal Hokage.

"Mengapa Naruko bisa terluka begitu sih, awas kau Minato aku akan membunuhmu". Geram khusina." kenapa dia tidak menjaga Naruko-Chan sih". Khusina tahu ada invasi namun dia tidak tahu bahwa lawan Naruko sangat kuat. Rambut Khusina berkibar jadi sembilan cabang membuat semau orang disana ketakuta. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak takut dengan Habanero berdarah, bahkan sang Hokage ke-4 takut banget. Sementara itu di kantor Hokage, Minato merinding, ada yang membicarakan kegantengannya kayaknya. Haha.

"Ada apa Minato?". Tanya Head Clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ah...Tidak ada apa-apa Fugaku". Minato berbohong. Masak dia harus menceritakan bahwa dia tidak berani melawan istrinya. Bisa-bisa jadi bahan olokan satu desa. Sebenarnya Minato ingin mengunjungi anaknya dirumah sakit saat ini, tetapi desa lebih membutuhkannya. Karena dia adalah Hokage. Ada sedikit rasa bangga di hatinya ketika dia tahu bahwa anaknya mampu menandingi Jhinchuriki ekor satu, lebih tepatnya ekor satu meskipun dengan bantuan salah satu katak Myoboku.

Cklek

Khusina membuka pintu tempat anaknya dirawat. Ruangan serba putih dan bau obat yang menyengat. Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah anaknya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Perban menutupi sebagian kepalanya dan beberapa bagian ditubuhnya. Duduk disamping ranjang anaknya. Menggenggam tangan anaknya. "cept sadar nak, aku tahu kau kuat". Menitikkan air mata melihat anaknya.

Cklek

Pintu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Mikoto Uchiha. Salah satu dari yang selamat saat tragedi uchiha berdarah. Ia dan keluarganya saja yang selamat. Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai dalang di balik tragedi kyuubi.

"tenangkan dirimu Khusi-Chan". Hibur Mikoto pada sahabatnya. Yap Mikoto baru saja dari rumah sakit, menjenguk anaknya, Sasuke. Sasuke selamat berkat Naruko juga. Khusina mulai agak berhenti dari menangisnya. Khusina harus kuat karena dia tahu Naruko juga kuat. Anaknya. Anaknya. Anaknya. Khusina teringat lagi dimana anaknya satu lagi. Naruto Namikaze. Menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak tahu anaknya bagaimana bisa menghilang, yang ANBU Konoha dapat hanya sepotong kecil dari baju anaknyanya itu. Mendengar infromasi itu Khusina langsung pingsan dan jatuh sakit. Bahkan semua ANBU dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto namun sia-sia.

**Kantor Hokage**

Sementara itu di kantor Hokage terlihat ada 5 orang atau lebih tepatnya ninja. Salah satunya duduk di kursi kebesarannya Minato menghadap ke 4 orang didepannya. " Jadi Jiraiya-sama, bagaimana menurutmu dengan hal ini?". Tanya Minato ke Sensei-nya. Jiraiya yang ditanya oleh muridnya sendiri tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya darimana atau bagaimana, dia bingung. Bagaimana bisa Satori muncul.

"Jiraiya Sensei"

"Jiraiya Sensei"

"Jiraiya Sensei"

Lamunan Jiraiya buyar. " hehe maaf Minato, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya jadi kalian dengarkan baik-baik". Mengambil nafas dalam dalam Jiraiya mulai menjelaskan.

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui, daerah tengah Konoha merupakan yang paling parah kerusakannya, aku tidak tahu secara jelas kronologisnya karena saat itu aku berada di benteng desa dengan Gamaken, Namun salah satu katak memberitahuku bahwa Gamabunta bertarung dengan salah satu hewan musuh, mungkin kalian kan terkejut setelah tahu siapa musuhnya". Jelas panjang Jiraiya No Erro-Sannin.

" Satori". Sambung Jiraiya.

Semua mata terbelalak lebar mendengar informasi baru itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu Satori. Hewan yang konon yang pernah memusnahkan satu desa, hewan yang konon sulit terkena serangan apapun dan membawa kotak yang menyerap memakan dan membuatnya mereka yang masuk kotak yang selalu bersama satori menjadi terbalik kepribadiaannya. Timbul pertanyaan baru dibenak mereka.

"Gommenne Jiraiya-sama, bukannya Satori tersegel di penjara di desa ***** ( Maaf lupa nama desanya)?". Tanya sang Head Nara, Shikaku Nara. Pertanyaan dari Shikaku mewakili kebingungan yang lainnya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Jiraiya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Informan yang dia punya bahkan tidak tahu mengenai informasi tentang Satori." Sayangnya aku juga tidak tahu, setahuku tidak ada yang bisa membuat Satori menjadi hewan kuchiyose dan aku juga sangsi Orochimaru bisa mengambilnya menjadi Khuciyose". Terang sang Gamma Sannin. Muncul pikiran di benak Minato. Apa kah ini ulah Naruto ? tidak-tidak, mustahil Naruto melakukan kontrak dengan Satori. Namun raut muka Minato dibaca oleh Shikaku Nara.

"Baiklah daripada bingung dengan ini aku mau pergi dulu kerumah sensei". Intrupsi sang Gamma Sannin. Sandaime mengalami keracunan di tangannya setelah kejadian di atap saat melawan Orochimaru. Meninggalkan mereka yang hanya cengo. Jiraiya keluar dari tempat biasanya. Jendela. Namun sebelum melompat Jiraiya berbalik tepat kearah Minato. " Minato, satu hal lagi kau harus menjaga dia, segelnya mulai melamah dan kau juga harus menemukan dia"

"Aku tahu sensei'. Jawab Minato. Tanpa berpikir Minato tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" baiklah Shikaku dan fugaku kalian bisa kembali, dan Itachi-kun akau minta tolong terus pantau keadaan di perbatasan.

"HAI"

"HAI"

"HAI"

Setelah mereka pergi, Minato bingung. Apa dia harus menceritakan kejadian di atap itu. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak . dia tidak boleh menceritakannya, nanti para tetua akan mencap Naruto menjadi Missing-Nin. Daripada memikirkan itu dulu Minato lebih baik kerumah sakit menjenguk anaknya. Berdiri dari Kursi Hokagenya dan dia juga harus memberitahukan Sandaime-sam untuk merahasikan informasi ini.

HIRAISHIN

**Scene Orochimaru**

Di sebuah gua terlihat 4 ninja bertekuk lutut menghadap sang pemimpin. Orochimaru terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang. Salahkan Minato yang memasang fuin aneh ditangannya. Entah dia tidak tahu kapan fuin itu terpasang. Dan kini tangannya tidak bisa apapun. Ia sangat tersiksa sekali, selain tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus dia juga tidak bisa melakukan eksperimennya. Sementara itu disalah satu ruangan di gua itu, tertidur seorang anak kecil lebih tepatnya remaja. Memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan itu." Aku hampir membunuh ayahku, apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak?". Naruto bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan disisi lainnya dia masih berharap akan keluarganya namun disisi lainnya dia membenci keluarganya.

' Bosan ah". Naruto mengucek-ucek rambutnya. Rambutnya yang berantakan lagi brantakan. Naruto bingung juga rambutnya bisa berubah warna. Hitam dan kuning. Setiap dia menggunakan jurusnya rambutnya akan berubah warna lagi. Bangun dari tidurnya, Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi. Keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto mengenakan baju kebanggannya. Baju hitam model china dan celana hitam pula. " saatnya beraksi".

" aku ada misi untuk kalian Kimimarou". Perintah Orochimaru. Mendengar perintah tuannya Kidoumarou dkk siap.

"perintah apa Orochimaru-sama?". Pertanyaan dari Kidomarou mewakili kebingungan dari timnya. Orochimaru menyeringai, seperti biasa anak buahnya sangat taat kepadanya."culik Uchiha Sasuke". Terang Orochimaru. Tanpa bertanya kedua kali anak buah Orochimaru langsung mengangguk mengerti. Shunsin No Jutsu. Meninggalkan Orochimaru dengan kepulan asap.

CKLEK

Seseorang masuk keruangan Orochimaru membuat Orochimaru menyeringai senang." Khu..khu...khu...ada apa kau kemari Naruto-kun?". Tanya senang Orochimaru. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan sang sensei yang sebentar lagi menjadi mantan senseinya hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"tidak ada sensei, Cuma ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal". Ucap lirih Naruto. Mendengar pernyataan dari muridnya Orochimaru senang. Orochimaru tahu bagaimana loyalnya Naruto kepadanya, apakah Naruto akan menyerahkan tubuhnya sesuai yang dijanjikan, tubuh pengguna Meiton. Orochimaru sangat senang, sama seperti Kabuto. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Kabuto, Kabuto pergi ke Desa Kirigakure untuk meneliti lab Orochimaru disana.

"Sensei, kau tahu aku adalah murid berhargamu kan ? aku sangat senang mengetahui ini tapi kau tahu". Kalimat Naruto menggantug. Orochimaru bingung, namun kebingungannya usai sudah ketika sebuah pedang menancap di perutnya. Kusanagi No Tsurugi.

"UHUKK". Darah menyembur keluar dari mulut Orochimaru, murid keparat pikirnya.

"sebenarnya aku adalah mata-mata".sambung Naruto yang sudah berada didepannya tadi. Orochimaru mengutuk muridnya. "si...si..sialan ka...ka...kau Na...ru...Naruto'. sumpah serapah Orochimaru.

"heh membosankan". Lenguh Naruto." Baiklah sensei aku pergi dulu". Naruto beranjak dari tempat Orochimaru. " Jaa Ne". Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Orochimaru, tentu saja membelakangi Orochimaru. Naruto keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru, rupanya Naruto sudah ditunggu diluar oleh Hidan, anggota Akatsuki penyembah Jashin sekaligus partnernya. "Hidan saatnya kita berburu mangsa".

REVIEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVV

V

**AN : Disini kemampuan Naruto adalah elemen kegelapan dan ahli dalam seni Fuinjutsu untuk keterangannya mungkin saat chap 3. Author juga mengharapkan saran bagaimana cerita yang bagus dan panjang chap.**


End file.
